Cryptid Trouble
by Smarty 94
Summary: Due to a rash of Cryptid attacks, GDN teams up with the Secret Saturdays and find that V. V. Argost is behind all of it. Meanwhile, the Krabby Patties are going missing and Spongebob, Sonic, and Gwen try to find out why.
1. Zak Saturday

In the living room, Sonic was listening to his iPod as he sang.

"Rider of the sky, Can you feel my heart is beatin' hard now baby, Rider of the sky, Flashin' like an arrow through, star bright." Sonic sang.

He failed to hear the doorbell ringing. Duncan walked over to the door.

"I'm coming! It's hard to hear a doorbell over Sonic's singing." said Duncan.

Duncan opened the door and saw Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays [Ben 10 Omniverse version]).

"Hey, my family just moved in next door. Truth be told, we built a house next to this mansion." said Zak.

Duncan looked at Zak's hair due.

"What's wrong with your hair?" said Duncan.

"I have no idea. Must be natural." said Zak.

"Natural? It looks like you have a serious hair problem." said Duncan.

"I could say the same thing about you having a green Mohawk." said Zak.

"Touche." said Duncan.

GDN came down the stairs and saw Zak.

"Zak Saturday?" said GDN.

Zak saw GDN as well.

"Dragon Ninja." said Zak.

The two hugged each other.

"Havn't seen you in a long time." said GDN.

"Same here." said Zak.

The two broke their hug.

"Zak, this is Duncan, Duncan, Zak Saturday." said GDN.

"Nice to meet you." said Zak.

"Same here." said Duncan.

Zak noticed Sonic listening to his iPod.

"Is that hedgehog a cryptid?" said Zak.

GDN Looked at Sonic and laughed.

"No Zak, that's Sonic, a friend and roommate of mine." GDN said. "I live with a lot of people here. Also, he's an alien."

"I see." said Zak.

Zak walked over to Sonic and removed his headphones. Sonic noticed it and spin dashed Zak into a wall.

"Not cool." said Sonic.

"Sorry." Zak said. "Buy you look cool."

Sonic smiled and looked at GDN.

"Yo G, who's your friend that has great taste?" Sonic asked.

"That's Zak Saturday." Said GDN.

Raven entered the living room and saw Zak.

"Zak Saturday." Said Raven.

Zak saw Raven.

"Raven, haven't seen you in a while either." Said Zak.

"Some reunion." Said Sonic.

"Tell me about it." Said Duncan.

Zak turned back to Sonic.

"So tell about yourself, how is it that you live on earth?" said Zak.

Sonic laughed.

"Trust me it is a long story." Sonic said. "But I will tell you later. I have to meet my girlfriend at the Crimson Dragon Mall. The Mall your friend owns."

With that Sonic left and Debbie came into the manor.

Debbie was dressed in a blue turtle neck tank top, Blue Leather Jacket half closed Blue Leather Pants, and Blue Leather Boots.

"Hey G" Debbie said.

Zak saw Debbie and is shocked. He quickly ran to Debbie and started shaking her hand very fast.

"Hey, Zak Saturday, who are you? Don't tell me, I'll bet the names as beautiful as you are." Zak said in a very fast rate.

GDN pushed Zak out of the way.

"Back off, I'm dating this woman." Said GDN.

Zak is shocked.

"Wow Dragon Ninja you sure know how to pick them." He said.

"He sure does." Raven said.

Debbie is confused.

"Um who are you?" Debbie asked.

"Didn't you hear my introduction?" said Zak.

"No, you were going very fast." Said Debbie.

"Sorry. I'm Zak Saturday, and I'm an old friend of your boyfriend." Said Zak.

Debbie smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Debbie said and looked at her boyfriend, "How many friends do you have?"

GDN went to Debbie and hugged her.

"A lot my love." GDN said.

Karai entered the mansion and Duncan noticed.

"I'm out of here." Said Duncan.

Duncan left the living room.

Debbie sees Karai and smiles.

"Hey Karai." She said.

The two hugged.

"I still don't trust her!" Duncan yelled.

Raven looked at Duncan.

"Yeah well she saved us from Vexx and some of us do now." Raven said.

Duncan rolled his eyes and left.

Zak looked at GDN.

"So Gold Dragon how about you and Raven give me a tour of this place?" Zak asked.

GDN and raven smiled.

"Why not." They said.


	2. V V Argost

In New York City, April O'Neil was walking down the streets.

"Wow, this place has been different since the turtles and Splinter went to live in Toon City." said April.

"April." a voice said in an alley.

April looked in the alley.

"Who's there?" April said in fear.

"April." the same voice said.

April went into the alley and armed herself.

"Who's there? Show yourself." said April.

A shadowy figure appeared behind her and she backed into it. She turned around and became scared at the figure.

"Greetings and bienvenue." said the shadowy figure.

April is shocked.

"Wait your V.V. Argost." April said, "I know that catch phrase anywhere."

"So, you've seen my show." said Argost.

Argost stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself(Secret Saturdays[Ben 10 Omniverse version]).

"That show was terrible." said April.

Now the evil mutant is mad.

"MY SHOW WAS THE BEST!" V.V. Argost said, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK IT!"

Argost did the Vulcan neck pinch on April, making her unconscious.

"My show was number one in the ratings." said Argost.

Argost grabbed April and held her over his shoulder.

"A perfect hostage for that Gold Dragon and those friends of his." said Argost.

With that Argost flew off and laughed.


	3. Patties Gone Missing

Back in Toon City, at the Crimson Dragon, in the Krusty Krab, Spongebob was getting ready to leave work.

"Spongebob, make sure theirs Krabby Patty meat in the freezer." said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes sir." said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked over to the freezer, opened it up, and saw that there wasn't any meat in it.

Spongebob screamed in fear. Mr. Krabs came running.

"What is it boy?" said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs looked in the freezer and became shocked.

"Great barrier reef. What happened to all the patties?" said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs realized something.

"Plankton." said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs walked over to a phone and dialed a number.

"He's going to pay for this." said Mr. Krabs.

At the villain's lair, Plankton and Mal were playing chess. Mal was the black pieces, and Plankton was the white pieces.

"You're move Plankton." said Mal.

Plankton lifted up his queen and was about to move it when he heard a ringing.

"I'll get it." said Plankton.

Plankton walked over to Mal's king and placed his queen next to it.

"Checkmate." said Plankton.

Plankton pulled out a big flip phone and answered it.

"Sheldon J. Plankton." said Plankton.

On the other line was Mr. Krabs.

"I know who this is!" Mr. Krabs said angrily, "Now where are me patties?"

Plankton is confused.

"What are you talking about Krabs?" Plankton asked, "Both me nor the other league members haven't dined there since we agreed on the whole Vexx thing, and after hearing what happened with that Dexx guy, I'd say another month to add."

Mr. Krabs became confused.

"You didn't steal the patties?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Of course not. If I did steal something from that place, you would have noticed my footprints." said Plankton.

"Oh. Well, sorry to bother you then." said Mr. Krabs.

"You'd better be." Plankton hung up his phone.

Mr. Krabs hung up his phone.

"Plankton isn't responsible for this." said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs began to cry uncontrollably.

"It'll be okay." said Spongebob.

"No it won't be, I don't know who stole the patties. If only I knew a detective." said Mr. Krabs, "I'd pay someone to find out what happened to all me patties."

Sonic suddenly appeared in front of Mr. Krabs with a Mr. Smoothie cup in his hand.

"Did somebody call for a detective?" said Sonic.

"Yes. You got any experience?" said Mr. Krabs.

"I'm just going to do it for the money. $5,000." said Sonic.

Mr. Krabs became shocked.

"What? I'm not paying that much money." said Mr. Krabs.

"Okay then, $5,500." said Sonic.

"Oh no you don't. $6,000." said Mr. Krabs.

"$7,000." said Sonic.

"$8,000." said Mr. Krabs.

"$9,000." said Sonic.

"$10,000." said Mr. Krabs.

"Deal." said Sonic.

Mr. Krabs gave Sonic the $10,000, and walked off thinking that he outsmarted the blue hedgehog.

"You pulled off a Duncan, didn't you?" said Spongebob.

Sonic started counting the money.

"Yes I did." said Sonic.

"Why?" said Spongebob.

"It's great to mess with the crab man. Also, if I ever meet Chris McLean, I intend on tricking him into thinking that he's got a very serious and rare disease and that I've got the only known cure for it." Said Sonic, "I'll have him pay me lots of money for it. But it'll only be some type of stupidity juice that'll turn him into a victim of Down syndrome."

"Was that something you came up with?" said Spongebob.

"No, I overheard Gwen thinking about doing that. Besides, she's-"Sonic stopped when he noticed that Spongebob became shocked at something, "Standing right behind me isn't she?"

"Uh huh." Said Spongebob.

Sonic turned around and saw Gwen with her own Mr. Smoothie cup.

"How much did hear?" said Sonic.

"Mainly the Chris McLean part." Said Gwen.

"I'm as shocked as the two of you." Said Spongebob, "It's bad enough for that guy to create a show which lots of abuse to teenagers, but how is it that he hasn't been arrested for it?"

"No idea." Said Gwen.

"I can't believe someone's actually cruel enough to do stuff like that." Said Sonic.

"Same here." Said Spongebob.

"But still, Sonic intends on making him miserable." Said Gwen.

"Consider it making his life miserable for making others lives miserable." Said Sonic.

Gwen hugged Sonic and kissed him all over his face before kissing him on the lips.

Squidward and SpongeBob looked at each other.

"Ok, I know we made the bet, but those two are getting weird." SpongeBob said.

"I know but it's fun to watch." Squidward said.


	4. The Tour

Back at the manor, GDN and Debbie were giving Zak the tour of the mansion. They went into the training room where Knuckles and Shadow were training.

"This is the training room." said GDN.

"Nice room." Zak said.

Knuckles and Shadow heard Zak and looked at him.

"Who's the new guy?" Shadow asked.

GDN smiled.

"Guys this is Zak Saturday a friend of mine and Ravens." GDN said.

"Hey." said Shadow.

"How's it going?" said Knuckles.

"Good." said Zak.

The two walked into the garage and saw Donnie, Cyborg, Azmuth, and Tails inventing something.

"Are you sure you want to build a helicopter?" Donnie asked, "There are a lot of them already."

Tails smiled.

"True, but this one should be different." Tails said.

"Besides it will keep us busy." Azmuth said.

Cyborge smiled.

"You said it dude." the half robot said.

Just then he sees GDN, Raven and Zak.

"G, who's the new kid?" Cyborg asked.

GDN looked at Cyborg.

"Our new neighbor Zak Saturday." said GDN.

"I'm Cyborg." said Cyborg.

"Donnie's my name." said Donnie.

"Azmuth." said Azmuth.

"Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." said Tails.

"Nice to meet all of you." said Zak.

"Want to see the swimming pool?" said Debbie.

"Sure." said Zak.

Outside the mansion, at the swimming pool, Robin, Beast Boy as a salmon, Starfire, Courtney, Ben, Randy, Theresa, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Sandy, Max, Roxanne, P.J., Bobby, Brick, Winslow, and Rook were in the swimming pool. Mike and Zoey were making out in the hot tub. GDN, Debbie, and Zak walked to the pool. Zak noticed Ben.

"Benjamin." Said Zak.

Ben saw Zak and became surprised.

"Zak, haven't seen you in a while." Said Ben.

G and Debbie are confused.

Zak and Ben saw this and smiled.

"You two know each other?" said Debbie.

"We teamed up with each other once." Ben said before turning to Zak, "By the way, where's your mother?"

"Still my mother." Zak said annoyed.

Ben smiled.

"She and Dad are getting our house next door ready and G and Debbie are giving me a tour." Zak said and looked at the others, "Who are they?"

"You got the kid in the mask named Robin, the green fish is Beast Boy, Robin's girlfriend Starfire, Courtney, Randy Cunningham, Randy's girlfriend Theresa Fowler, Mike, Mike's girlfriend Zoey, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Tucker Foley, Danny's girlfriend Sam Manson, Sandy Cheeks, Max Goof, Max's girlfriend Roxanne, P.J, Bobby, Winslow, and Rook." Said GDN.

"I know Rook as well." Said Zak.

"I see." Debbie said. "Well want to see the game room next?"

Zak smiled.

"You bet. See you Ben." Zak said as he, GDN and Debbie left.

In the game room, CatDog were playing Battleship, Daffy was playing some Pool, Rouge was playing Darts, Splinter was meditating, Drake Mallard and Launchpad were playing Foos Ball as Gosalyn was making bets, and Leo, Raph, and Mikey were playing an Xbox One. GDN, Debbie, and Zak entered the game room.

"This is the game room." Said Debbie.

"Nice." Said Zak.

"The people in here are CatDog, Daffy, Rouge, my father Splinter, Drake Mallard, Launchpad, Drake's adopted daughter Gosalyn, Leo, Raph, and Mikey." Said GDN.

"Now for the kitchen." Said Debbie.

The three walked out the game room.

The last stop was the kitchen and Zak is shocked.

"Wow this is one big kitchen." Zak said and sees an ice cream machine. "And you have an ice cream machine."

G smiled.

"Yeah, but it's broken." He said.

Zak smiled.

"I bet I can fix it." He said.

Debbie smiled and walked in front of it.

"I bet you can." She said.

Zak pulled the lever three times and the front broke off and started spraying vanilla ice cream at Debbie and covering her and her jacket.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Debbie screamed as ice cream shot at her and she tries to block it.

GDN is shocked of what is happening to his girlfriend and turned to Zak.

"Turn it off, turn it off." Said GDN.

Zak panicked and. found an off switch and flipped it and saw Debbie covered in vanilla ice cream and mad.

"Sorry." Said Zak.

GDN smiled and laughed.

"Okay, trying to fix that thing was a bad idea." Said GDN.

"You think?" Debbie said angrily and wiped the ice cream off of her front side.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Owen entered the kitchen and pulled out three 250 pound turkeys.

"Like, let's start eating man." Said Shaggy.

"Rokay." Said Scooby.

The three ate their turkeys in only 15 seconds and burped out the bones.

"That hit the spot." Said Owen.

The three hungry people left the kitchen.

"Those three were Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, his dog Scooby Doo, and Owen. They eat a lot." Said GDN.

"I see." Said Zak.

Spongebob entered the kitchen and looked in the fridge before closing it.

"No raw meat? Great, now I need to get some more raw meat." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob turned and saw Zak.

"Oh hey, Spongebob Squarepants." Said Spongebob.

"Zak Saturday." Said Zak.

"He's the cook of the mansion." Said Debbie, "Works at the Krusty Krab."

"I see." Said Zak.

"Bugs, I'm going to be gone for a while longer, order some Chinese!" Said Spongebob.

"Sure thing!" Bugs yelled.

"How long will you be gone?" said GDN.

"I need to get hundreds of pounds of meat, place a tracking device in it, and place the meat in the Krusty Krab freezer, so several hours." Spongebob left the kitchen.

"Wonder why?" said Debbie.

"We may never know." Said GDN.


	5. Drew Saturday

Later, at the Toon City Grocery Store; Spongebob, Sonic, and Gwen were in the meat section.

"Why are we in a grocery store?" said Gwen.

"Because we're going to set a trap for whoever stole the Krabby Patties." Said Spongebob.

Sonic ran off and returned with 15 boxes of frozen chili dogs.

"Plus, there's a 25% off sale on chili dogs." Said Sonic.

"You've got to get over that chili dog addiction." Said Spongebob.

"I'm not addicted to chili dogs." Said Sonic.

"Sure you're not." Spongebob said sarcastically, "Just like you don't know how to swim."

"Hey, hedgehogs and water don't mix well." Said Sonic.

"Neither do hedgehogs and chili dogs." Said Spongebob.

Sonic is mad.

"Hey it is not my fault ok?" Sonic snapped. "Besides we need to get Mrs. Grape's Puppies food anyway."

"I still can't believe Mr. Grape is a girl." Gwen said.

"We should start calling her Mrs. Grape. Still, we need the raw burger meat." Said Spongebob.

Sonic grabbed a tube full or raw meat.

"A fifty pound tube of raw burger meat." Said Sonic, "This should do."

Sonic placed the meat in the cart before the three walked off. They then reached the pet area.

"There must be something for alien dogs." Said Gwen.

Sonic read the canned food labels.

"Dog food, cat food." Sonic saw a big can labeled Fiskerton Phantom food and became shocked, "Fiskerton Phantom food? Those things don't exist."

"What's a Fiskerton Phantom?" said Spongebob.

However, before anyone can answer, a voice is heard.

"A type of cryptid." Said the voice.

The three turned and saw Drew Saturday (Secret Saturdays {Ben 10 Omiverse Version}).

Spongebob quickly jumped into her arms.

"Hi, Spongebob Squarepants, fry cook at the Krusty Krab. Are you married, you're incredibly beautiful. You think I'm handsome, I can't stop talking. Okay I'm done." Spongebob said in a very fast pace.

Drew is shocked.

"What's his problem?" said Drew.

"He drinks too much coffee." Said Gwen, "He's always had problems. Am I right Sonic?"

Gwen noticed that Sonic was staring at Drew. His own quills started pointing up.

"Oh boy." Said Gwen.

Gwen pulled out a stun gun and zapped Spongebob and Sonic. Knocking them out of their trance.

"Sorry about that." Said Gwen.

Drew smiled.

"No problem." Drew said, "I can't blame them, I am attractive."

Gwen smiled.

"I agree." She said. "So what were you saying?"

"That a Fiskerton Phantom is a cryptid. I should know since I live with one." Said Drew.

"I see." Gwen held her hand out, "Name's Gwen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Drew Saturday and me and my family moved next door to a huge manor." Drew said. "Do you know anything about it?"

Gwen smiled.

"I saw it this morning." Said Gwen.

Sonic regained consciousness.

"Wait, you're Zak's mother?" said Sonic.

"Yes I am." Said Drew.

Sonic whistled.

"Awkward." Said Sonic.

Spongebob regained consciousness as well.

"Not as awkward as your new hair due." Said Spongebob.

Sonic pulled a mirror out one of Spongebob's holes and looked at his reflection.

"Oh, hold on." Sonic gave Spongebob his mirror.

Sonic pushed his quills back down and looked at his reflection once more before the quills went back up.

"I'd better get going. See you soon." Said Drew.

"Sure thing." Said Gwen.

Drew left. Sonic's quills then pointed down.

"Oh, now they decide to come down." Said Sonic.

Spongebob placed cans of dog food in the cart.

"Okay, that's everything. Now back to the Krusty Krab." Said Spongebob.

The three walked off.


	6. Message From V V Argost

Back at the mansion, GDN, Debbie, and Zak went in living room with snacks.

GDN had an apple, Debbie had an orange, and Zak had some grapes.

Debbie is now in different clothes since her other clothes are in the wash.

She is now wearing a blue tank top, Oneworld Purple Denim Jacket(Opened), pink leather pants and red shoes.

Debbie was also still mad of what happened.

"Who invented that ice cream machine anyways?" said Debbie.

"Tails." said GDN, "But it was Gosalyn's idea."

Zak laughed.

"But it was funny seeing you get sprayed with that ice cream." Zak said.

Debbie huffed.

GDN sighed and hugged Debby by the back.

"Hey come on my lovely Mexico Death Bear you should not be mad." GDN said.

Debbie smiled and looked at her boyfriend

"I guess not." She said and kissed him.

Zak sighed.

"You know there is another reason why my family moved here." Zak said.

Raven came in.

'What is the reason?" She asked.

Zak turned on the T.V. Tom Tucker began telling some news.

"This just in, the authorities still don't know anything about these mysterious attacks on innocent citizens. Many claim that Bigfoot went rabbid, yet there's still no proof of his existence." said Tom Tucker.

GDN, Debbie, and Raven became shocked.

"That's why my family moved here." said Zak, "A bunch of cryptid's were attacking everyone in Toon City, so we came here to investigate."

Karai and Kitten came in and heard what Zak said.

"Hey we were listening to you Zak and we may know who is behind it." Kitten said.

'V.V. Argost." Karai said.

GDN became shocked.

"What?" said GDN, "You're kidding."

"No we are not." Kitten said.

"And he sent us this DVD." Karai said.

Karai pulled out a DVD and put it in the DVD player.

Soon the picture of Argost in the shadow appeared on the TV and GDN, Karai and Kitten are shocked.

"Greetings and bienvenue." V.V. Argost said.

"ARGOST!" GDN shouted as he turned into his hero form.

"ARGOST!" Karai shouted.

"ARGOST!" Kitten shouted.

Raven and Debbie are confused.

"You're probably wondering how I managed to get a DVD player." Said Argost.

"Not really." Said GDN.

"You know he can't hear you." Said Zak.

GDN and his two female friends shot an angry look at Zak.

"What." Said Zak.

They all turned back to the TV.

"I know you all realize that I'm the one who sent the rash of Cryptid attacks in Toon City and I want to congratulate you all for figuring it out." Argost said, "However I also took someone you know hostage."

The light shined and we see April tied up in a chair.

"April?" said GDN.

"SOMEONE KIDNAPPED MY APRIL!?" yelled Donnie.

"NO ONE KIDNAPPED ANYONE!" yelled Bugs.

"If you want to see your friend alive, Zak Saturday and the Gold Dragon better bring themselves to me so that I can dispose of them for good." Argost said before the video ended.

Donnie ran into the living room.

"WHO KIDNAPPED APRIL, IS SHE OKAY!?" yelled Donnie.

However, before he could get an answer, GDN threw the TV out the window, breaking it and causing car crashes.

Donnie is scared.

"Never mind." Donnie said and left.

"You're paying for that." Said Raven.

GDN looked at Raven mad and she got scared.

"Never mind." She said.

"Who is V.V. Argost and how do you, Kitten and Karai know him my love?" Debbie asked.

GDN sighed.

"Well Debbie it is a long story." He said.


	7. How GDN and Argost Met

GDN began to tell his story.

"While I was still living New York City I was doing some ninja training when I saw something weird." GDN said as a flashback began.

We see GDN as the GoldDragonNinja training on a rooftop with his ninja sword when he saw something out in the distance.

"I see something weird." Said GDN and put his sword away.

"_I figured I'd better go and check it out_." Narrated GDN.

"I'd better go and check it out." Said GDN.

With that he flew to where he saw something. He reached the area and saw a Loch Ness Monster.

"Hey, those things are supposed to be in Scotland." Said GDN.

The monster tried to eat GDN, but he grabbed the monsters mouth and stopped it. Nessie then made a powerful burp.

"Yuck, take a breath mint." Said GDN.

GDN takes a breath mint and throws it to Nessie and she swallowed it.

"Better." Said GDN.

'Hold it." Zak's Voice said and the flashback ended.

GDN Looked at Zak.

"Yes dude?" GDN asked.

"What was with the breath mint and Nessie being in New York City?" said Zak.

"Don't interrupt me." Said GDN.

"Sorry." Said Zak.

"Now as I was saying." GDN said and the flashback started again.

We see GDN in human form petting Nessie.

"Ok there girl I think that you should get back to Scotland and I will take you there myself." GDN said.

GDN got on Nessie.

"Now, off we go." Said GDN.

However, before they left, they heard a voice.

"Not so fast." Said the voice.

GDN turned and saw V.V. Argost in his original form.

GDN is confused.

"Um not to sound ride but who are you?" GDN asked.

"V. V. Argost." Said Argost.

GDN then recognized him.

"Hey, you're the host of Weird World. That show stinks." Said GDN.

Now Argost is mad.

"MY SHOW IS THE BEST!" He shouted, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF REVIEWER FOR MY SHOWS?"

GDN had his cell phone out and was typing stuff on it.

"Met host of Weird World, gave complaint, now going to kick his butt." GDN typed before he put his phone away.

"Sorry, what did you say?" said GDN.

Now Argost is mad.

"OK YOU ARE GOING DOWN!' He shouted and jumped at him.

GDN looked at Nessie.

'Stay girl." He said.

Nessie nodded.

"Hold it." Raven's voice said and the flashback ended.

GDN looked at Raven.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The Loch Ness Monster understands you?" Raven asked.

"Well I help Loch Ness Monster and we became friends so yes." GDN said.

"Another thing, WHY'D YOU DISS WEIRD WORLD? IT'S A GOOD SHOW!" said Zak.

Zak heard something beeping, pulled out some type of device and saw a message saying; 'Why are there DVD's of Weird World in your bed room?'

Zak sent a message saying; "Those aren't mine dad.'

A text came back saying 'They better not be.'

GDN looked at Zak and he sees it.

"What?" Zak asked.

"Can I continue with my story?" said GDN.

Zak put his phone away.

"Sure." Said Zak.

"Thank you." GDN said as the story continued.

We now see Argost and GDN battling, and G has his Ninja Sais out.

"You're going down." Said GDN.

"You're nothing more than a dragon using toys to fight me." Said Argost.

Now G is mad.

"THESE ARE NINJA WEAPONS YOU JERK!" GDN shouted. "AND I ALSO HAVE POWERS!"

G sliced Argost and he screamed and he kicked him in the private spot.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The evil tv host screamed.

"Time to finish this." Said GDN.

GDN breathed Ice at the evil TV host freezing him.

Argost became mad.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS BOY; I WILL HAVE NESSIE AND AN ARMY TO RULE THE WORLD!" V.V. Argost shouted.

GDN shook his head and took out a golf club.

'Oh zip it." He said "FOUR!"

The Dragon hero swung the club and sent Argost flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The evil TV Host shouted.

The story ended.

"So I defeated Argost and sent Nessie back to Scotland." Said GDN.

"Wow." Said Zak, "You just blew my mind."

"I still don't get how Argost managed to find out about me." Said GDN.

"Back ground check?" said Raven.

"That's a good theory." Said GDN.

"With Argost coming after us, he'll never stop until he disposes of us." Said Zak, "Quickly, to my house, and to get rid of my Weird World DVD's."

The group left the mansion.


	8. Getting TV's

Outside the Crimson Dragon, Spongebob, Sonic, and Gwen went over to a door. Spongebob was carrying a cooler.

"Okay, the final phase is about to begin. We put a tracking device in the meat, place it in the Krusty Krab freezer, then we wait till the morning so that we can find out who's been stealing the patties." said Spongebob.

"I like the way you think. Even if you are a little wacko." said Sonic.

Spongebob felt his phone vibrate, picked it up and saw a text from GDN saying 'If you're at the Crimson Dragon, get a new TV for the living room.'

Spongebob texted back 'Why?'

He received a text saying 'I broke the main TV.'

Spongebob texted back 'Why don't you buy a new TV? You did break the old one, the person that breaks something, must get a replacement.'

Spongebob received a new text from GDN saying, 'I BROKE THE MAIN ONE BECAUSE AN OLD FOE OF MINE TOOK A FRIEND OF MINE HOSTAGE AND I WAS SO MAD! BESIDES I OWN THE MALL SO GET THE TV AND ONE FOR MY ROOM AS WELL PLEASE! IT WILL BE FREE BECAUSE I OWN THE MALL!'

Spongebob put his phone away.

"We need to get two TV's as well." Said Spongebob.

Sonic and Gwen became shocked.

"Are you kidding me?" said Sonic.

"I wish I was." Said Spongebob.

"That's like saying that there's a place called the Lost Hex." Said Gwen.

Sonic cleared his throat.

"There is a place called the Lost Hex. Me and Tails have been there before." Said Sonic.

"Who owns that store?" Gwen asked "A guy named Hex?"

She and Spongebob laughed at that.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"The Lost Hex isn't a store. It's a mysterious world that was never known until me and Tails came along." Said Sonic, "One time, me and Tails went to the Lost Hex and battled a group of creatures called Zeti's. They're capable of manipulating magnetic fields. Luckily, I was able to defeat them and save the entire planet."

"What happened to the Zeti's?" said Gwen.

"No idea. I haven't seen them since that time." Said Sonic.

"I see." Said Spongebob.

The three walked into the mall. They then went to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs approached them and pulled out some money.

"Here's the rent money for G." Mr. Krabs said giving the money to Gwen.

"Thanks." Said Gwen.

Mr. Krabs walked out the restaurant.

The three walked into the freezer and pulled out the raw meat from the cooler. Spongebob pulled out a tracking device, shoved it in the meat before placing it on the floor.

"There, the thief will be in for a surprise in the morning." Said Spongebob.

"Now for the TV's." said Sonic.

Later, the three were at a TV store. They looked at a big screen TV.

"Wow, a 75 inch HD TV with 1080p's. This'll be good for the living room." Said Spongebob.

"I know." Gwen said, "Let's hope G does not break it."

Spongebob laughed.

"Hey, he owns this mall remember?" The sponge said.

Soon a Robo Ape appeared.

"How can I help you?" said the Robo Ape.

Gwen looked at the Robo Ape.

"We would like to buy this thing. The boss of the mall said that it's on the house." Said Gwen.

"She means literally." Said Sonic.

"I don't get it." Said the Robo Ape.

"There's a hot female robo ot femal _on the roof." Said Sonic.

The Robo Ape ran out of the TV store and appeared on the mall rooftop.

"There's no mate on the house." Said the Robo Ape.

Back in the mall.

"Sucker." Said Sonic, "Robots are very stupid, even Eggman's robots."

"Why'd you do that?" said Gwen.

"I've got problems trusting robots, even McFist's robots." Said Sonic.

SpongeBob slapped his head and turned to another Robo Ape.

"Get this TV to Toon Manor by the morning, will you?" said Spongebob.

"Can do." Said the Robo Ape.

The Robo Ape grabbed the TV and walked off.

"Now for the other TV." Said Sonic.

The trio went looking for another TV when Gwen's Phone rang.

She answered it.

"Hello?" Gwen asked.

'Hey Gwen sorry but I forgot to say that we should get the new neighbor three TVs one for their living room, one for their son's room and one for the parent's room." GDN said.

Gwen became irritated.

"Are you kidding me?" said Gwen.

"Let me see your phone." Said Spongebob.

Gwen gave Spongebob her phone.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GOLDDRAGONNINJA, GET THE TV'S YOURSELF. RATH IS NOBODY'S SLAVE, RATH IS HIS OWN SLAVE!" Spongebob said in Rath's voice.

"Nice try SpongeBob, I know it's you." GDN said. "Besides, Rath does not scare me. If you do this for me I will pay you 50 dollars each."

Gwen, Sonic and SpongeBob looked shocked.

"DEAL!" They said.

Spongebob hung up the phone and gave it to Gwen.

"How did he know who I was?" Spongebob said in his normal voice.

"How good are you at using other people's voices?" said Sonic.

"I'm pretty good; I do ventriloquism every day after work." Spongebob said in Sonic's voice.

Sonic became freaked out.

"Don't do that ever again." Said Sonic.

"Sorry." Spongebob said in his normal voice.


	9. Doc Saturday and Fisketon

Back with GDN's group, they entered the Saturday's house.

"Here we are my own home." said Zak.

Kitten looked at Zak.

"You live by yourself?" She asked.

"No, I live with my father, brother, a giant lizard, bird, and my very hot mother." Said Zak.

GDN became surprised.

"Oh, you think your own mother's hot." Said GDN.

Debbie is confused.

"Hot mother?" She asked.

Drew Saturday entered the house with bags of groceries.

"That'd be me." Said Drew.

Everyone turned and saw Drew. GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja in excitement.

"_Wow, she's more attractive then I remembered._" GDN thought.

Debbie cleared her throat.

"I could hear everything your thinking about in your head." Debbie said angrily.

GDN turned to his girl and laughed.

'Sorry Debbie, but can you blame me?" He asked.

Debbie looked at Drew and is impressed.

"I guess not." She said.

"What brings you here?" said Drew.

"Argost." Said GDN.

Just then, Fisketon (The Secret Saturdays [Ben 10 Omniverse version]) ran into the room and grabbed a can of Fiskerton food from Drew's grocery bag and began eating it.

"That's my brother Fisketon." Said Zak.

Debbie, Kitten and Karai are shocked.

"That's your brother?" Kitten and Karai asked.

"What is he?" Debbie asked.

GDN smiled and put his arm around Debbie.

"A fiskerton phantom." Said GDN.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"I see." She said and turned to Zak, "How is he your brother?"

"He's adopted." Said Zak.

Raven smiled and went to Fiskerton.

"Hello Fiskerton." Raven said.

Fiskerton looked at Raven and hugged her.

Zak ran off and returned seconds later.

"What did you do?" said GDN.

"Something personal." Said Zak.

Back at the mansion, Duncan walked into the living room and saw a bunch of Weird World DVD's.

"The show stinks." Said Duncan.

Duncan grabbed the DVD's and threw them in a garbage can.

Back at the Saturday's house, Doc (Secret Saturdays [Ben 10 Omniverse version]) entered the room.

"What's going on here?" said Doc.

"A lot." Said Zak.

So GDN and his group explained everything and Doc is shocked.

"So an old friend of yours is missing and Aold friend of your is missingrgost is the reason for it?" said Doc.

"Yes and I was so mad I threw the tv at the manor out." GDN said.

Doc looked at his wife

"Kind of like you do sometimes." Doc said.

"Don't go there." Said Drew.

They heard a knock at the door, Doc opened it and saw a Robo Ape with three TV's in his arms.

"Special delivery." Said the Robo Ape.

Drew and Doc are shocked.

"Whoa, a robot gorilla." Doc asked.

"Who sent it?" Drew asked.

Before the two got their answer GDN went to him.

"Ah, I see the gifts I got for you guys have arrived." He said and turned to the Robo ape, "Put one in the living room, one in the parents room and one is Zak's room."

The Robo ape nodded.

"Got it and I brought an extra one for the guest room." He said.

The Robo Ape left.

"Okay, we've got to find Argost and stop him." Said GDN.

"Right." Everyone said.

But Drew looked at the Robo Ape.

"Quick question why does that ape have four TVs?" She asked.

GDN smiled.

"Oh I own a mall and wanted to give you all TVs as a welcome gift." He said.

Doc and Drew smiled.

"Thanks." Said Drew.

"Now to find Argost." Said Doc.

The group walked out the house. The Robo Ape noticed that everyone was gone.

"Where'd everyone go?" said the Robo Ape.


	10. Sonic's Deadly Six Story

Later, Spongebob, Sonic, and Gwen returned to the mansion, saw three Chinese takeout cartons in the kitchen and walked into the room.

"I just hope they ordered some good stuff." said Sonic.

"Same here." said Gwen.

They each grabbed a carton and opened them. Spongebob became freaked out by what he saw.

"What is it?" said Sonic.

"I've got Kung Pow Shrimp." said Spongebob.

Sonic and Gwen looked at each other.

"I guess that is bad for him." Gwen said.

"I know." Sonic said.

SpongeBob is mad.

'WHO ORDERED KUNG POW SHRIMP!" SpongeBob shouted in Trigon's voice.

Sonic switched his carton with Spongebob's.

"No need to make a fuss. Chicken Chow Main in place of Kung Pow Shrimp." Said Sonic.

"Thanks." Said Spongebob, "I was about to puke."

Gwen laughed.

"Yeah I guess who ordered the shrimp did not know." Gwen said.

Just then, Rouge came in.

"I heard you yell and sorry." She said.

Spongebob started puking on Rouge.

"Sorry, just the thought of eating seafood is making me sick." Said Spongebob.

"He can't eat seafood." Said Sonic, "It'd be like cannibalism to sea creatures."

Rouge is confused.

"Don't sharks eat fish?" She asked.

"Not where he comes from." Said Gwen, "Where he comes from, sea creatures are just about like us in every way possible. Except that they're fish."

"I see." Rouge left the kitchen.

"Come morning, the thief will be in for a big surprise when we bust his or her doors down." Said Spongebob.

"One of the surprising things that has happened to me is when I discovered the Lost Hex and battled those Zeti's that called themselves the Deadly Six." Said Sonic.

"How did it all happen?" said Gwen.

"It all happened when me and Tails were rescuing animals that Eggman was kidnapping to build robots. My plane, the Tornado was hit in the wing and we crashed in the Lost Hex." Said Sonic, "I traveled across the entire land and discovered the Zetis, and that Eggman was using a conch to control them. I sent the conch far away and the Zetis managed to turn Eggman's entire robot army against him."

The two nodded and realized something.

"By the way where are G, Raven, Kitten, Karai and Kitten?" Gwen asked.

Gwen felt her cell phone vibrating, picked it up and saw a text from GDN saying 'Finding a Yeti'.

"Never mind. Continue with the story." Said Gwen.

Sonic smiled.

"Ok." He said, "Anyway's, the Deadly Six have turned Eggman's robots against him and we're forced to team up with each other to stop them."

Gwen is shocked by her boyfriend.

"Wow, teaming up with a foe you fight must be hard." Gwen said.

Sonic smiled.

"I know. One minute Eggman's contemplating genocide, the next he's teaming up with one of his worst enemies. So, we're trying to stop the Deadly Six, after a while, they capture my best friend Tails by accident when they meant to capture me." Said Sonic.

The two are shocked.

"Oh man that must have made you mad." Gwen said.

"You have no idea. I wanted to strangle them all for what they did. Anyway's, me and Eggman reach a machine that Eggman built to borrow energy from earth. The Deadly Six attack us and Eggman 'sacrifices' himself to save me." Said Sonic, "Then, I find a partially robotized Tails and he's about to kill me by the orders of the Zetis."

"Wow." SpongeBob said. "What about Eggman?"

Gwen is mad.

"Yeah what about him?" Gwen asked.

"I'm getting there. Turns out, Tails stopped the Zetis do to reprogramming a robotizing machine to allow him to keep his free will." Said Sonic, "We go to turn off the machine only to find that it is off. Then we see that Eggman is still alive and in a giant robot with some of earth's energy. Luckily, I destroyed the robot and foiled Eggman's plans once again."

Gwen became amazed.

"Wow, you really are brave." Said Gwen.

"Indeed. Tails manages to return Earth's energy, Eggman tried to escape with his jet pack but it wouldn't fly." Said Sonic.

"Why?" said Spongebob.

"Because I removed the exhaust pipe." Said Sonic.

The trio laughed.

"Oh Sonic you are funny." SpongeBob said.

"I agree." Gwen said.

"Eggman fell down to earth because of my prank. Me and Tails returned to earth to continue our normal lives. Haven't seen those Zeti's in a while." Said Sonic.

Spongebob finished eating his food and stretched his arms out.

"Well, better get some sleep. Need to be fully awake to surprise the thief." Spongebob walked out the kitchen.

Sonic turned to Gwen.

"See you in the morning?" said Sonic.

"Night." Gwen said.

The couple kissed and went off to bed.


	11. Body Swap

At Argost's hideout, Argost without his mask on was talking to April O'Neil.

"Any minute now, you'll regret kidnapping me." said April.

"That's where you're wrong my dear." said Argost.

April is confused.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"I've got a trap for your friend. He won't know what hit him." said Argost.

The two heard a doorbell.

"Excuse me a minute." said Argost.

The yeti put his mask on, walked over to his front door, opened it and saw Fisketon dressed as a pizza man with a box of pizza.

Fisketon grumbled a bit.

"I didn't order any pizza." said Argost.

Fisketon punched Argost across the face, knocking him out.

Zak appeared behind Fisketon.

"If we say you ordered pizza, then you ordered pizza." said Zak.

Fisketon ate the pizza and box before burping.

The others appeared.

"Now, to find out Argost's plan and April O'Neil." said GDN.

Kitten looked at her friend.

"Karai and I along with Drew and Debbie will find out what Argost is planning and we will meet you there." Kitten said.

The group then split up in separate directions.

GDN's group was walking around the hideout.

"Now, if I was one of Argost's prisoner's, where would I be?" said GDN.

Fisketon grumbled some stuff.

Raven and GDN are confused.

"In his bedroom?" GDN asked.

"Why would you think that?" Raven asked.

Fisketon grumbled some more stuff.

GDN and Raven became grossed out.

"Oh, that's just sick." Said GDN.

Fisketon slapped his face in annoyance before grumbling some more stuff.

"Oh, in the dungeon. Right, you'd better learn some English." Said GDN.

Fisketon growled.

Raven laughed.

"I think I can help with that." She said and her eyes glowed, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven shot her magic at Fisketon and he screams and falls on the ground.

Zak and Doc are shocked.

Zak turned to Raven.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Zak shouted.

Raven smiled.

"Just watch." Raven said.

Fisketon got up and rubbed his head.

"Oh, what hit me?" Fisketon said.

Doc, Zak and GDN are shocked.

"Hey, I can talk. Now I can sing." Said Fisketon.

Fisketon pulled out a top hat and cane and began dancing.

"Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my rag time gal." Fisketon sang.

"Stop singing." Said Doc.

Fisketon put his hat and cane away.

"Sorry." Said Fisketon.

Zak smiled.

'Alright." Zak said and turned to Raven. "That is awesome."

Raven smiled.

"And best part it is permanent." Raven said. "Now everyone can understand him."

"Sweet." Said Fisketon.

The group then heard calls for help.

"It's coming from over there." Fisketon said as he ran to the noise.

"Hey wait for us." GDN said as flew to the now talking gorilla.

Zak, Doc and Raven followed.

Meanwhile with Drew, Debbie, Kitten and Karai they are searching for something.

"There's got to be something that'll tell us about Argost's plan." Said Karai.

"Yeah I mean Argost is smart." Kitten said.

"Yeah I mean we faced him before and he was tough even before he became that mutant with wings." Karai said.

Drew is shocked.

'Wait you two faced Argost?" She asked.

Karai and Kitten nodded.

"Yes V.V Argost took the bus we were on hostage and Karai and I battled him." Kitten said.

"He said he faced our friend G and he swore revenge on us." Karai said.

"I see." Said Drew.

Drew saw a piece of paper, picked it up and became shocked.

"This is Argost's plan?" said Drew.

Everyone looked at it.

"We've got to warn the others." Said Debbie.

They then ran off.

Back with GDN's group, they reached the room April O'Neil was in.

G is shocked.

"APRIL!" GoldDragonNinja shouted and flew to his old friend.

April sees her friend and smiles.

"G." said April.

GoldDragonNinja used his sai and sliced the rope freeing April.

The two walk to each other and hugged.

Drew, Kitten, Karai and Debbie arived with the group.

Debbie sees April is safe smiled at this.

The two walk to each other and hugged. Debbie smiled at this.

Then, a tail wrapped around GDN's neck, strangling him before being lifted up in the air. The tail came from Argost.

"Now I can commence with my plan. Swap bodies with the dragon, destroy the Saturdays and all humanity, then swap bodies again and kill the dragon. The plan is genius." Said Argost.

GoldDragonNinja is shocked.

"Why do you want to switch my body with yours?" He asked, "You have a powerful body."

"Hate to say it but that hero is right." Fisketon said.

Drew and Argost are shocked.

'You talk now?" Drew asked.

"Long story." Said Raven.

Zak turned back to Argost.

"I could frame him for lots of crimes, then when the law goes after him, I'll swap bodies back and kill him." Said Argost.

"How do you expect to even do that?" said Zak.

Argost pulled out two helmets and placed them on his own head and GDN's head.

"With these mind swap helmets that I stole from someone else." Said Argost.

Outside the League of Evil base.

"WHERE ARE MY MIND SWAP HELMETS!?" Eggman's voice was heard.

Back at Argost's hideout.

"Time to say goodbye Zak." Said Argost.

Argost pushed a button on his helmet and both helmets began powering up.

"AHHHHHHH! GoldDragonNinja shouted.

"YES! YES! I CAN FELL OUR BODIES SWITCHING! The evil yeti shouted.

The helmets powered down. The two looked at each other.

"At last. I'm in the body of the Gold Dragon. Now I can begin my crime spree." Argost said from GDN's body.

GDN used Argost's dragon hand to stop the evil yeti now in the dragon's body.

"Not going to happen." Said GDN.

GDN pushed the same button on his helmet and both helmets began powering up once more.

They then powered down.

"My turn." GDN said from his own body.

GDN bit Argost around the neck and began shocking him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Argost screamed and is mad, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BOY!"

He pushed the button again and swapped bodies again.

"Yes, and not to start my crime spree." Argost said and flew out of the lair using the dragon wings.

GDN in Argosts body is mad.

"We need to stop him." He said, "But first."

GDN grabbed Zak's phone and started texting on it very quickly before giving it back.


	12. Defeating Argost

Argost still in GDN's body was flying around Toon City, destroying lots of buildings.

Everyone is shocked of what is happening.

Argost looks at everyone.

"Surrender to the Gold Dragon. No one can destroy me now." said Argost.

"Everyone but me." said a familiar voice.

Argost saw that it was Ben Tennyson standing on a rooftop.

"Ben Ten?" Argost asked shocked.

Ben smiled.

"You're not fooling anyone Argost. I know everything." said Ben. "And so does everyone here in Toon City."

Argost is shocked and looks at everyone in the city who is mad.

"Yeah we know that the GoldDragonNinja would never do such a thing." A citizen said.

"Yeah we saw the evil clone and saw his new form." Another one said.

Ben smiled.

"So give up." Ben said.

Argost is mad.

"You dare challenge me?" said Argost.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Not me per say, but Astrodactyl." said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became Astrodactyl.

"Finally, the right alien." Said Astrodactyl.

Astrodactyl flew over to Argost, brung out his energy whip and wrapped it around Argost.

"You expect to defeat me with a whip?" said Argost.

"It's only until the real deal shows up." Said Astrodactyl.

Argost shot some electricity from his mouth, hitting the omnitrix and making it turn Astrodactyl back to Ben.

"This is going to hurt." Said Ben.

Ben began falling and activated his omnitrix once more.

"Please be something that can fly." Said Ben.

Ben pressed it and became Atomix. Atomix stopped in midair.

"Good choice." Said Atomix.

"Pathetic, even if you became a giant robot, you still won't stop me." Said Argost.

Atomix began charging some green energy from his hands.

"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Atomix chanted.

Atomix then launched the energy to Argost, hitting him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Argost shouted.

Everyone cheered.

"YOU GO!" A citizen shouted.

"YEAH GET THAT TV HOST WHOSE SHOW WAS BAD AND TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Another one shouted.

Argost is mad.

"I shall not lose to a child." Said Argost.

Atomix pinned Argost to the ground.

"I'm more than a child." Said Atomix.

The others showed up.

"Time to end this." GDN said still in Argost's body.

GDN pushed a button on his mind swap helmet and they swapped bodies. Atomix grabbed both helmets and crushed them in his hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Argost shouted and looked at the heros. "YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THAT! I STOLE THE HELMETS FROM DR EGGMAN!"

April is mad.

"Now you look here you evil yeti. You may have taken me hostage but I am tough." She said and strikes him in the jaw.

Debbie threw a brick at his face knocking some teeth out.

Karai threw her sword at him leaving a mark on his animal head arm.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed.

The omnitrix began beeping before it turned Atomix back to Ben. Ben activated it once more.

"Now for the finisher." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on his omnitrix and turned into Feedback.

"This might sting a little." Said Feedback.

Feedback put his plugs on Argost's body and began sucking up his energy.

"AHHHHH!" Argost said.

GoldDragon turned to the Saturdays.

"Mind if I finish him for you guys?" G asked

The Saturdays smiled.

"Go right ahead." Drew said.

"He did take your body so go for it." Doc said.

"He is all yours." Fisketon said.

"Go for it." Zak said.

Feedback removed his plugs and Argost got on his hands and knees.

GDN jumped in the air and did an elbow drop on Argost.

"K.O." said GDN.

"This isn't over." Said Argost, "I'll be back."

A bunch of Plumber vehicles showed up.

The Plumbers took Argost away and Max came to the heroes.

"That was great work GoldDragon." He said.

"Thanks Max." GDN said, "That will teach him to take my body and try to ruin my hero credit. By the way who called you?"

Debbie smiled.

"I did." She said, "I called them at that worst tv show host's lair."

Argost is mad.

"MY SHOW IS THE BEST!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at him mad.

"Please, Sumo Slammers is much better than what you created." Said Ben.

Argost was about to say setting but realized that Ben is right.

"Good point." He said.


	13. The Thief

The next day, in Spongebob's room, his clock turned to 7:00 and went off. Spongebob woke up and turned off his clock.

"It's time." said Spongebob.

Later, Spongebob went into the lab just as Sonic and Gwen entered the lab.

"Hopefully, we'll find out who the thief is." said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Spongebob.

Spongebob turned on the giant computer, typed some stuff in and saw something interesting.

"Odd, says here that the tracking device is somewhere in this mansion. The theif is someone that lives here." said Spongebob.

Gwen thought about something.

"That would mean that we can't trust each other." said Gwen.

"Not quite. We're the only ones that know about the tracking device, so we can trust each other." said Spongebob, "The thief is someone that has no idea about the tracking device."

Sonic is confused.

"Then who could it be?" Sonic asked, "Shaggy, Cyborg, Scooby, Owen or Daffy?

Gwen looked at her boyfriend.

"We just have to see." She said.

Spongebob saw something else on the computer.

"Uh guys. I know who's responsible." said Spongebob.

Later, the three busted down a door and entered a room.

"OWEN!" Spongebob said angrily.

They were in Owen's room and the fat guy was still asleep.

"Are you even sure he's the theif?" said Sonic.

"Of course. He could eat raw meat without showing any signs of sickness. Get up chubby!" said Spongebob.

Owen woke up and saw the others.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Owen.

"You ate all the krabby patties at the Krusty Krab." said Spongebob.

"No I didn't." said Owen.

Owen burped out the tracking device and it flew into Gwen's hands.

"A tracking device doesn't lie." said Gwen.

Owen then realized what was going on.

"Oh man, I've been sleepwalking again." said Owen.

The three are confused.

"Again?" They asked.

Owen laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's been happening for weeks now. I've been trying to stop it with many methods." said Owen.

"Did you try a psychiatrist? Because I know a guy." said Sonic.

"I don't believe in those type of people." said Owen.

Owen's cheeks puffed up and he started puking out lots of raw meat.

"Oh man, this stuff can be eaten a second time." said Spongebob.

Gwen, Sonic and even Owen are shocked.

"A second time?" They asked.

"You've been swallowing it whole Owen." Said Spongebob.

"Can you blame me?" said Owen.

"No." said Gwen.

"This'll be quite the story to tell Eugene." Said Sonic.

Later, Spongebob was Mr. Krabs house and told Mr. Krabs everything.

"So one of yer roommates has been sleepwalking and eating all our patties raw?" said Mr. Krabs.

"It wasn't a pretty sight." Said Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs did some thinking.

"Well, we can't sell the stuff to our customers since they've already been in somebodies mouth. Come back tomorrow morning and we'll make some more Krabby Patties." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes sir." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked out the house and over to Sonic, Gwen, and Owen. Sonic was pushing a wheel barrow full of raw meat.

"We need to get rid of this raw meat." Said Spongebob, "It aint going to sell good to any of the customers."

The four walked off.

"All this meat is very heavy." Said Sonic.

"Well, we're going to dispose of all this meat, but how?" said Owen.

They thought about it until Spongebob came up with an idea.

"What does a Fiskerton Phantom's main diet consist of?" said Spongebob.

Gwen knew what SpongeBob was talking about.

"Let's ask our new neighbors." She said.

"Right." Her friends said.

Later, Fisk was eating all the raw meat like there was no tomorrow as Spongebob, Sonic, Gwen, Owen, and Zak were watching.

"How's the meat bro?" said Zak.

Fisk mumbled some stuff before realizing that he lost his ability to talk.

"I'll take that as he likes the food. Better get Donnie to build a thought translator." Spongebob walked off.

"Raven said that spell was permanent." Said Zak.

Sonic opened Fisketon's mouth and looked in it.

"Found the problem. He's got an allergic reaction in his throat." Said Sonic, "Something in those patties must be the reason for his lost voice."

Zak turned to Gwen.

"And you are?" said Zak.

"Names Gwen, I'm one of your new neighbors that lives in the manor next door." Gwen said.

Zak is shocked.

"How many people live next door?" He asked.

"Enough to turn our mansion into a town." Said Owen.

"I see." Zak said before turning to Sonic, "Just yesterday you said that you had to meet your girlfriend. When can I meet her?"

Sonic turned to Zak.

"You just did." Said Sonic.

Zak is confused.

"I did?" He asked, "Who?"

Sonic smiled.

"She's right next to you." He said.

Zak realized what Sonic was talking about.

"You, you're dating a human? That's ridiculous." Said Zak.

"Not as ridiculous as how hot your mother is. Pepe Le Pew would be attracted to her as well, despite being interested in black cats with white strips on their belly and back." Said Sonic.

Zak knew sonic was right.

"Good point." He said.

"Question does all the people in the city now hate the GoldDragonNinja?" Sonic asked.

Zak laughed.

"No, they know too much already." Said Zak.

Owen farted.

"Sorry, I ate Pork and Beans for breakfast." Said Owen.

"He's pretty gassy." Said Gwen.

"I see." Said Zak, "So anyways Sonic, why is it that you're on this planet?"

Sonic began breaking down in tears.

"It's just too sad to talk about." Said Sonic.

Sonic began to cry as Gwen hugged him.

"There, there, it's okay." Said Gwen.

Zak became confused.

"What's wrong with him?" said Zak.

"He had a very bad beginning." Said Gwen, "But I'll still tell you about it."

"Sure." Said Zak.

"It all began fifteen years ago on Planet Mobius. He was the son of well-known hero Jules the Hedgehog. Their planet was being threatened by a villain called Dexx. Jules sent his own son to earth so that he can be safe. He died during the battle with Dexx, but he used the last of his powers to send seven mystical gems called Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to earth so that he'll be able to save the entire Mobian race whenever the time was right." Said Gwen.

Sonic cried some more.

Zak became shocked.

"Wow, he really did have a bad start." Said Zak.

"Yeah." Said Gwen, "But the rest of his life has been great, he's save the world lots of times, protected others even if they didn't care about him, and made lots of friends."

Gwen comforted Sonic some more.

"It's okay honey, it's okay. The bad stuffs over." Said Gwen.

Sonic slowly stopped crying.

Zak smiled.

"This reminds me of my girlfriend." He said, "Though she does steal stuff."

"Didn't need to know that." Said Gwen.

She and Sonic walked off. Zak turned to Owen.

"Hey, yesterday I placed some Weird World DVD's in your home. Do you know anything about it?" said Zak.

"No. Only that the show stinks." Said Owen, "And I haven't seen it before. Still, welcome to the neighborhood. We should hang out sometime."

Zak smiled.

"That would be great." He said.

Just then Zon and Komodo came in the room and Owen is shocked.

"What are those things." Said Owen.

"An oversized bird and lizard." Said Zak.

"I'm going back in the mansion." Said Owen.

Owen walked off.


End file.
